


Far Too Long

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crazy, Horror, NSFW, dream - Freeform, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: After facing Giovanni again, Patrick takes matters into his own hands. Only this time, it isn't a Pokemon battle, it's much, much worse.





	Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sorta random of me. This idea popped into my head at random and I figured why not give it a try. I'm not really sure how this will turn out but I hope you enjoy it. Or not, not forcing you.

**Far Too Long**

Cold. That was the first thing Giovanni felt when he woke up. Adjusting his eyes, he noticed he was in a dimly lit room. He began to move his body to get up, but felt a resistance. He looked up and saw he was tied to a bed that would normally be used in a hospital wig or morgue. He started to struggle, trying to break the bonds that kept him tied to the bed. Suddenly, a door opened with light bleeding into the room. The door was closed and a light was switched on, with the light not being powerful enough to completely light the whole room. "Who ever you are, I demand you release me right now!" commanded the Team Rocket leader. "I mean it! GET ME OUT NOW!"

"Oh I don't think you'll be moving anytime soon Mr. Giovanni." said a voice. A figure appeared that was blinded by the light. It wasn't until the figure leaned into his face to show who he was. "In fact, I don't think you'll be leaving at all."

"Wait, you're that child I've faced many times! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted the man. No response, only a chuckle. "GET ME OUT OF THIS BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"I'm happy that you remember me well. I'm surprised. It's not like I've faced you many times, stopping your plans. And yet somehow you don't seems to listen." Patrick began to pace around Giovanni. "Hell not even the police got you. Laziness or whatever, doesn't matter. Not anymore at least." Patrick bent down and grabbed a tool. "You fucked my friends and myself way too many times. From Silph Co, to your hideout, to the Pokemon World Tournament to even Aether. Everywhere you've been you've caused nothing but trouble and while all your followers get caught, you just slip away. Well now it's time for you to get fucked!" He held up a knife and without warning jabbed the knife into Giovanni's leg.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Patrick twisted and turned the knife in the open wound, sending blood pouring out of it. The sound of bone cracking and the squishing of exposed flesh was the only other sounds heard apart from the screaming. Patrick removed the knife and stabbed it into the other leg, repeating the same actions. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!"

"Oh really? I think I have a way of preventing that." Removing the knife, he moved it up to his right elbow and cut right into it, earning another blood curdling scream from the older male. Instead of leaving it there, he moved the knife all the way down to the wrist, cutting the skin as he moved it down. The blood showered the arm. He moved other to the other arm and repeated the action. Giovanni was now breathing heavily.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!" shouted the man. Patrick fed up of his voice, tapped his mouth shut, only getting muffled moans and screams from the leader. Patrick then cut the bonds tying him and quickly flipped the bed, making Giovanni fall to the floor.

"Well? You gonna crawl away? You gonna kill me? Can you even stand up?" Giovanni tried to but struggled. Between the opened flesh, he lost a lot of blood so was barely able to move at all. "You think you're in pain now? You've not felt pain yet." Patrick grabbed a machete and walked slowly toward the body. In one quick swipe, the blade cut right through Giovanni's left leg, blood pouring out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" was all that was heard from the man. Tears fell onto the floor and the pain he felt was unimaginable. Before he could even rest, Patrick quickly cut off his right arm. This made him scream even louder. All while this was happening, Patrick was laughing like a mad man.

"You had this coming for years. Now you "Head" of Team Rocket!" said Patrick as he prepared himself to slice right through his neck. What felt like hours, he finally swung and-

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Patrick waking up from a dream. He looked around the room to see he was back at home. Looking at his watch he noticed it was still early in the night. "What the hell was all that about?" Patrick laid down onto his pillow and began to think. 'Why would I even think about doing that?' he thought to himself. Despite being tired, he didn't want to sleep, in risk of seeing himself like that again. This was certainly a nightmare he'd never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was a thing. Short but hey that's not a bad thing.......I hope. Anyway hope you enjoyed this different take on this. Might not dive into this kind of thing for a while but it's a test. Until next time, cheerio!


End file.
